1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to vehicle steering controls and more particularly to a stabilizer for selected vehicles utilizing a 11/2 or 2 ton A-frame permitting a "knee action" sprung condition of either steerable wheel relative to the vehicle frame or other wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,885 and 3,980,315 both disclose spring biased steering stabilizers connecting the steering linkage to a bracket fixed to the frame forward cross member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,991 discloses a steering stabilizer featuring a precompressed spring assembly connected with the brake drum forwardly and rearwardly of the respective wheel turning axis.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,626 discloses a steering stabilizer for trucks having a one piece forward axle and king pins at each end supporting steerable wheels. The devices of these patents are not generally readily adaptable for use on trucks or recreational vehicles of the above mentioned type whereas the device of this invention is easily connected with such vehicles.